Dieciséis años
by Chio-san
Summary: Will no para de susurrar "por favor, por favor". Hannibal vuelve la mirada al bebé una vez más, que le sonríe desde la cuna y sabe que va a arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer más tarde o más temprano.
1. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Dieciséis años**

**Fandom: **Hannibal

**Resumen: **Will no para de susurrar _por favor, por favor_. Hannibal vuelve la mirada al bebé una vez más, que le sonríe desde la cuna y sabe que va a arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer más tarde o más temprano.

**Número de capítulos: **2

**Notas: **no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni las novelas, ni nada de nada, solo escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y por el mero hecho de hacer disfrutar a los demás.

* * *

_**Síndrome de Estocolmo: **__actitud de la persona secuestrada que termina por comprender las razones de sus captores._

* * *

**I **

Se vuelven a ver un año más tarde.

Hannibal posa sus ojos en Will, después en los jóvenes policías que le apuntan con sus pistolas y sus miradas de orgullo y después otra vez en Will. Piensa que no ha cambiado en absoluto, vuelve a tener ese aspecto desaliñado que había tenido cuando lo conoció; sus ojos están tristes y por un momento, _uno solo_, Hannibal podría jurar que él no disfruta en absoluto de lo que está ocurriendo.

Le acorralan en su antigua oficina (porque es un idiota sentimental al que le gusta volver a los lugares que marcaron su vida, incluso si lo hicieron para mal); es como si lo hubieran estado esperando y sus viajes por Francia, Roma e Italia hubieran sido solo unas meras vacaciones.

—No disparéis —Will alza las manos y Hannibal frunce el ceño. No es una orden, en realidad no se parece absolutamente nada a una, es una petición que tiene un claro _por favor_ implícito.

Es en ese momento cuando se le pasa por la cabeza que tal vez Will no ha vuelto a trabajar para el FBI desde el _incidente _en su cocina.

Las cosas pasan muy rápido. A ojos de Will, Hannibal se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y lo único que llega a comprender es el sonido estridente de un disparo y el dolor que siente de pronto en el pecho. Se ve las manos manchadas de ese líquido rojo que conoce tan bien y siente la pérdida de equilibrio al caer hacia atrás.

Hannibal está a punto de escapar cuando se vuelve una vez más. Will abre los ojos (extremadamente azules) y hay _algo, _algo extraño y desconocido en el pecho de Hannibal que le dice que no puede dejarlo ahí solo, así que lo carga en su hombro y echa a correr.

**II **

Will no para de sangrar. Hannibal extrae la bala, le cose la herida y se encarga de parar la hemorragia casi una media hora más tarde, y pese a que ha perdido litros de sangre, Will se encarga de abrir los ojos una vez más y susurrar un _pensaron que no estaba de su parte_ al tiempo que sonreía y los cerraba otra vez.

Hannibal evita pensar en la curiosa elección de palabras, un _pensaron que no estaba de su parte _y no _pensaron que estaba de tú parte_, que hubiera sido la elección lógica.

**III**

Pasa durmiendo dieciséis horas y cuando despierta Hannibal le saluda de forma silenciosa con un plato de sopa y una cuchara en la mano. No está seguro de porqué está haciendo esto. Will traicionó su confianza, puso en peligro su libertad y acabo con la poca esperanza de tener una familia que aún residía en él, y sin embargo, Hannibal le cuida y le da de comer en silencio, y tal vez es por efecto de las drogas que ha molido en la sopa (y que harán que la herida no duela tanto) por lo que Will no para de sonreír.

**IV**

—¿Por qué estabas en mi oficina hace dos noches?

Es un gran paso para Hannibal hablarle, Will ha estado consciente desde hace día y medio y en todo ese tiempo no ha escuchado ni una palabra de labios de su psiquiatra. Cuando escucha su voz es como si un peso se esfumara directamente desde su pecho, como si el pecado cometido con anterioridad no fuera tan grave y aún quedara alguna posibilidad de redimirse.

—A veces voy, me siento en paz allí.

—Ya no trabajas con el FBI —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Hannibal se apoya aún más contra el sillón y la madera del suelo cruje. Están en un cobertizo, Will no recuerda cómo llegaron allí pero puede ver a través de la ventana que están rodeados por un campo de maíz.

Will niega con la cabeza y hace una mueca al sentir como le tiran los puntos.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, una nueva psiquiatra me psicoanalizó para comprobar que los _sucesos traumáticos _no habían traído consigo efectos secundarios —Hannibal podría jurar que Will había imitado la voz monótona de su nueva psiquiatra y por un momento siente ganas de sonreír—. Según sus palabras, sufría de un leve pero pronunciado Síndrome de Estocolmo, Hannibal Lecter se había metido en mi cabeza y ya no era recomendable para el trabajo.

—¿Qué dijo Jack?

—Jack no dijo nada, ahora nunca dice nada. Bella ha muerto y parece que también lo ha hecho una parte de él.

Hannibal se levanta y avanza hacia la ventana de al lado de su cama. Guarda silencio durante largos minutos y cuando Will piensa que se ha cansado de hablar, dice:

—Tienes que marcharte.

—No quiero volver.

—Podría matarte si no lo haces.

—No lo harás. Has curado mis heridas, me has vendado y me has alimentado. No creo que hayas hecho todo ese trabajo solo para matarme.

Will sonríe al notar el ceño fruncido de Hannibal y cuando este no vuelve a hablar se permite pensar que ha ganado por una vez.

**V**

—No confío en ti —dice Hannibal dos días más tarde.

Trocea carne y la cocina con la ayuda de una pequeña bombona de gas portátil, se le hace raro no verle desenvolviéndose en su lujosa casa, cortando la carne en su encimera de mármol y seleccionando cada uno de sus cuchillos perfectamente afilados.

—Y tal vez nunca consigas mi confianza otra vez —continúa—, pero puedes intentarlo.

Es más de lo que Will esperaba, así que ni por un momento se le ocurre desperdiciar la oportunidad. Hannibal le entrega un plato de carne y observa pacientemente hasta que se mete el primer trozo en la boca. Will sabe que no es ciervo, pero no dice ni una palabra.

**VI**

El FBI declara a Will Graham _muerto_ aun sin haber encontrado su cadáver y Hannibal desearía evitar a toda costa pensar que este sea un nuevo plan para atraparlo. No lo consigue.

**VII**

Hannibal conduce ocho horas seguidas hasta que finalmente llegan al aeropuerto. Will dormita apoyado en la ventanilla del copiloto cuando nota como toca su hombro suavemente y susurra un _ya hemos llegado_.

Will lo sigue sin vacilar, no sabe a dónde se dirigen pero no le preocupa. Hannibal le entrega su nuevo pasaporte (falso, por supuesto) y ambos pasan el control de vuelo sin problema alguno.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Están ya en el avión cuando Will siente que no puede evitar más la pregunta. Hannibal le ha dejado el asiento junto a la ventanilla y observa como las nubes se mueven con extrema lentitud.

—A Viena —Le pide a la azafata una copa de champán en alemán y se la pasa—. Te va a gustar.

No está seguro de si habla del champán o de Viena pero Will asiente igualmente. Se lleva la copa a la boca y se moja los labios muy lentamente. Es lo mejor que ha probado nunca.

**VIII **

Tal y como había pensado Hannibal, a Will le encanta Viena. Es fría pero a la vez elegante y luminosa, a veces cae en la cuenta de que la ciudad se parece mucho a Hannibal y cuando lo hace sonríe de forma casi inapreciable.

Compran ropa nueva, dejan de llamarse Will y Hannibal y comienzan a utilizar otros nombres. A Will le parece que a cada día que pasa las conversaciones con Hannibal son más largas, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, sigue sin confiar totalmente en él (y piensa que está muy lejos de hacerlo); a veces desaparece en mitad de la noche y a la mañana siguiente de que lo haga, la nevera está llena de carne. Nunca le pide que le acompañe y Will piensa que es mejor así.

**IX**

Tres meses más tarde las palabras _¿quieres venir? _salen finalmente de la boca de Hannibal. Al principio Will no está seguro de qué contestar. Tiene miedo de decir _sí _y hacer algo que no debe, pero también tiene miedo de decir _no _y defraudar al hombre que tiene delante de sus ojos.

Hannibal aguarda durante unos minutos, sabe que es una decisión difícil para Will y que tal vez necesita un pequeño _empujón _para responder la opción correcta.

—El de esta noche es muy grande, necesitaré ayuda.

Will recoge su chaqueta y la bufanda del perchero. Ambos vuelven a casa horas más tarde, sintiendo que su relación ha cambiado un poco esa noche. Para mejor.

**X**

A partir de ese momento Will acompañará a Hannibal todas las noches, nunca hará más de lo necesario, tan solo cargará los cuerpos en la furgoneta, acatando cada una de las órdenes de Hannibal y escuchando con atención todos sus consejos. A veces hay algo en su cabeza que le dice que lo que hace está mal, tremendamente mal, pero momentos más tarde, cuando Hannibal sonríe y dice _gracias,_ este sentimiento se esfuma.

Es en una de estas noches cuando todo cambia por completo. Hannibal escoge una presa grande, Will podría jurar que mide cerca del metro noventa, es puro músculo y se resiste más que los otros. Como siempre, Will se encuentra observando desde las sombras cuando nota un movimiento rápido que viene del pasillo. Hannibal no esperaba que hubiera alguien más en la casa por lo que lo pilla desprevenido. Se abalanza contra él de forma brusca en menos de un segundo y Will ni siquiera medita sus acciones. Recoge de la encimera uno de los cuchillos que Hannibal había traído consigo y le corta la garganta a su agresor de forma certera y precisa.

Tiene las manos manchadas de sangre y aún sujeta el cuchillo cuando Hannibal se vuelve para mirarlo. Hay muchas cosas en los ojos de Will, hay miedo y nerviosismo, pero también algo que Hannibal no puede reconocer a simple vista. Suspira, mira el cadáver en el suelo y cuando vuelve a mirar a Will se da cuenta de que este está esperando algo, un comentario o cualquier cosa que le diga que ha hecho bien y no mal. Sus ojos transmiten un _¿has visto eso?, ¿viste lo que hice? _y Hannibal piensa que ni en mil vidas podría sentirse más orgulloso que en ese momento.

No le importa en absoluto que su mono de plástico esté manchado de sangre, ni que posiblemente haya que quemar toda la ropa de Will en un descampado cercano al finalizar, así que se acerca a él y le besa. Es lento y es rápido al mismo tiempo, y Hannibal espera transmitirle con eso lo increíblemente orgulloso que se siente.

Will sonríe contra su boca y piensa que podría matar a muchos hombres más con tal de ver la sonrisa de Hannibal y besarlo una vez más.

**XI**

Pasan un año entero en Viena y para cuando Hannibal le dice que es hora de partir, Will ya conoce a la panadera del barrio, al chico que vende pescado en el mercado y a casi todos sus vecinos.

—Tal vez podríamos volver algún día —Le dice Hannibal al observar la expresión apenada de Will, que observa el paisaje desde la ventanilla del coche.

Will asiente en silencio.

**XII**

Son las siete de la tarde cuando llegan a Londres. Está totalmente nublado y pequeñas gotitas caen del cielo. Hannibal insiste en que deben ir a visitar el Big Ben y pese a que Londres es bonito, Will no siente el mismo sentimiento que con Viena.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta Hannibal mientras que caminan por Piccadilly Circus.

—Estoy hambriento —responde Will con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—He leído muy buenas críticas de un restaurante de por aquí.

—Espera… ¿en serio? —Will para en seco y le sonríe— ¿Vas a comer algo que no hayas cocinado tú mismo?

—Puedo hacer una excepción esta noche —Se encoje de hombros y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Está bien —Will continua su paso una vez más junto a Hannibal y deja que este lo guíe por calles desconocidas—. Aunque ya sabes, aún estamos a tiempo de entrar a un McDonalds que he visto hace dos calles.

Hannibal esboza una mueca desagradable y Will es incapaz de no reírse.

**XIII**

No se alojan mucho tiempo en Londres, tan solo unos pocos meses. Su siguiente destino es París y cuando Will escucha a Hannibal hablar con la azafata de vuelo en perfecto francés ni siquiera se sorprende.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

—Muchos —La azafata le tiende una copa de Champán Francés y Will piensa que beber una copa en los aviones se ha convertido en una tradición.

—¿Me los enseñaras todos?

—Lo intentaré —Hannibal bebe de su copa y estrecha la mano de Will contra la suya.

Will sonríe al pensar los muchísimos significados de ese gesto.

**XIV**

Tan solo llevan dos días en París cuando Hannibal desaparece de improvisto. Will inspecciona una a una las habitaciones de su casa en el barrio Porte-Dauphine y por primera vez en años siente verdadero pánico al pensar que podría haber hecho algo mal.

Suspira más tranquilo al ver una pequeña nota en la mesa del comedor. Will lee las palabras "_volveré en unas horas"_ cientos de veces hasta que finalmente se relaja y decide desayunar.

Tal y como prometía la nota, Hannibal llega hora y media más tarde. Will sonríe aliviado al escuchar el tintineo de sus llaves contra la cerradura y al levantar la vista de su libro ve pasar a su lado rápidamente un borrón de color café.

—¿Qué…?

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo de vuelta —dice Hannibal, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Winston aparece en cuestión de minutos y Will siente ganas de llorar al verlo. Se agacha con rapidez y le acaricia la cabeza y el lomo.

—¿Cómo…?

Se siente un poco estúpido al no ser capaz de terminar ninguna frase de forma correcta, pero tiene la sensación de que si deja de acariciar y prestarle atención al perro este va a desaparecer.

—Me he ayudado de todos mis contactos para conocer la situación de tus perros. Todos están felizmente adoptados y con buenas familias, pero Winston continuaba escapándose continuamente. Pensé que sería más feliz aquí contigo, así que lo han enviado en un avión esta misma noche.

—No me dijiste nada —Will no puede parar de sonreír y Winston mueve la cola de forma animada.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Sonríe aún más y repite una y mil veces _gracias, _y piensa que el mundo entero (y él mismo hace unos años) debe de estar loco por ir en contra de una persona tan maravillosa como Hannibal Lecter.

**XV**

Pasan los meses en París y Will cada vez duerme menos en su cama y más en la de Hannibal, este le enseña a cocinar pato a la naranja (y otras muchas recetas) y su francés se va perfeccionando hasta hablarlo con soltura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hannibal se siente feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir pensamientos y gustos.

**XVI**

Todo ocurre una noche como cualquier otra. Esta vez ha sido Will el que ha elegido a las víctimas, una cajera de supermercado que tiene cortes en las muñecas y su pareja, un hombre delgaducho al que Will ha visto más de una vez maltratando a los gatos callejeros del barrio.

Escuchan el llanto en el momento en el que el cuerpo inerte de la mujer cae al suelo. Will deja caer la navaja y avanza hasta el pasillo hasta dar con una habitación de color rosa. Nunca antes les ha pasado algo así y Will se sorprende de que no haya empezado a llorar mucho antes, al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

Hannibal se acerca con paso cuidadoso al observar a Will parado frente a la entrada de la habitación y frunce el ceño al ver al bebé de cuatro o cinco meses en la cuna.

—Espera —le pide Will al observar cómo se acerca a ella con el cuchillo en mano—. Es solo un bebé.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

—No, por favor —Le agarra de la manga y le obliga a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. No creo en el destino ni en Dios pero… a lo mejor es un regalo para los dos. Podremos tener una familia y… y es muy pequeña, mírala. El cuarto es rosa, debe ser una niña…

—No, Will.

—Por favor, mírala, es preciosa —Will no suelta su manga y a Hannibal esta situación le recuerda demasiado a su intento fallido de formar una familia junto a Will y Abigail.

Will no para de susurrar _por favor, por favor_ y emitir frases que parecen no tener conexión entre sí como intento para que deje a la niña viva, pero a Hannibal le duele aún demasiado la cicatriz invisible de su pecho.

Hannibal se libra del agarre de Will y se acerca a la cuna, no está preparado para ver su expresión defraudada, así que fija su mirada en el bebé. La niña deja de llorar y alarga la manita en un mero intento por tocar a Hannibal.

—¿Ves? Le gustas —Will emite una sonrisa triste y se acerca unos pasos más a la cuna—. Podríamos ser sus padres. Tú podrías enseñarle a cocinar, a hablar idiomas, yo le enseñaría a pescar…

—Lo siento, Will.

Will respira entrecortadamente y finalmente se da por vencido. Se frota la cara con la palma de la mano y sorbe por la nariz.

—Estaré en la entrada si me necesitas.

Hannibal asiente en un movimiento de cabeza y observa los pasos distantes de Will y como sus hombros se han hundido un poco más de lo normal. Vuelve la mirada al bebé una vez más, que le sonríe desde la cuna y sabe que va a arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer más tarde o más temprano.

Hannibal sale de la habitación minutos después, se acerca a Will y deposita en sus brazos a la niña.

* * *

¡Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hannibal y tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo! Espero que los personajes estén medianamente IC y que os esté gustando la historia :)


	2. Cazador

**Dieciséis años**

**Fandom: **Hannibal

**Resumen: **Will no para de susurrar _por favor, por favor_. Hannibal vuelve la mirada al bebé una vez más, que le sonríe desde la cuna y sabe que va a arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer más tarde o más temprano.

**Número de capítulos: 3**

**Notas: **no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni las novelas, ni nada de nada, solo escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y por el mero hecho de hacer disfrutar a los demás.

* * *

_**Cazador: **__Dicho de una persona: Que caza por oficio o por diversión_.

* * *

**XVII**

Hannibal desea confiar en Will. Algo muy en el fondo le dice que Will ha cambiado, que puede permitírselo; pero después está esa otra cosa que le grita que es imposible que no supiera que la pareja tenía una hija nada más verlos, que todo lo que están viviendo es un nuevo plan del FBI para atraparlo de una vez por todas.

**XVIII**

Pasan dos días en los que Will no puede evitar desear no despegarse del bebé. Se sienta en su sillón (con Winston a su lado) y la mece como si fuera el bien más preciado del mundo.

Hannibal la evita a toda costa, ni siquiera quiere mirarla y Will sospecha que es porque le recuerda demasiado a todo el incidente con Abigail.

—Tenemos que ponerle un nombre —dice Will sin parar de sonreír ni un segundo.

—Decídelo tú, es tuya —responde Hannibal, pasando la página del libro.

La sonrisa de Will desaparece al escuchar la frase, porque él quiere que sea de _ambos_ no solo _suya. _Aun así evita decir nada, con el paso del tiempo ha comprendido que es más fácil convencer a Hannibal con acciones a largo plazo que con palabras inútiles.

—Había pensado que podríamos llamarla Mischa.

Sabe que Hannibal ha dejado de leer aunque aún no le dirija la mirada. Los años que han pasado juntos han permitido que Will lo conozca mucho mejor, a él, a sus manierismos y sus rutinas.

—Era el nombre de tu hermana, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que me hablaste de ella una vez —continúa—. Es un nombre muy bonito.

Will ha estudiado a Hannibal cada segundo del día, ha aprendido a manejar las situaciones, a _manipularlo _(con la mejor de las intenciones, por supuesto) hasta que este responda de forma correcta a un estímulo, tal y como Will desea que lo haga. Por eso, Will sabe qué hacer y qué decir para que de su brazo a torcer, aunque solo sea un poco. _Pasos de bebé_, piensa mientras le observa leer.

—¿De verdad te gustaría llamarla así? —Hannibal aparta por fin los ojos de las páginas del libro y Will sonríe al ver que las palabras elegidas han dado resultado y han llamado su atención.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho.

—Está bien.

Hannibal vuelve una vez más a su lectura, pero Will puede observar como una pequeña sonrisa se ha adueñado de su rostro.

**XIX**

Mischa ha aprendido a gatear y recorre toda la casa en cuestión de minutos apoyada en sus manitas y rodillas, Will sonríe al verla desde el sofá y Winston la persigue mientras agita la cola de forma juguetona.

**XX**

A Will no le extraña en absoluto que la primera palabra de Mischa no sea _papá_, para que lo hubiera sido debería haberla escuchado en alguna parte y no es como si Will soltara un "_mira, es papá"_, cuando ve a Hannibal (tal y como hacen los matrimonios y las parejas convencionales). Su primera palabra tampoco es _Will_, pero no se siente defraudado cuando escucha de labios de Mischa un intento gracioso de pronunciar _Hannibal_ (que se asemeja más a _Habiba_).

Will está sentado en el suelo con Mischa en su regazo cuando Hannibal entra por la puerta y Mischa lo llama.

—¡Ha dicho tu nombre! —Will no puede parar de sonreír y es extraño, porque juraría que desde que Mischa ha irrumpido en sus vidas no ha dejado de hacerlo— ¡Dilo otra vez!

Hannibal se arrodilla y espera hasta que Mischa repite su nombre una vez más. Hannibal aún la evita pero ha empezado a aceptarla como una constante en su vida y en la de Will.

Will sonríe aún más al observar como Hannibal pide permiso de forma silenciosa para cogerla en brazos. Es la primera vez que lo hace y por supuesto, Will no se va a negar.

**XXI**

Hannibal compra vestidos, zapatos y un carro para Mischa cuando se convence a sí mismo de que ni Will ni ella lo van a dejar esta vez. Después vienen los juguetes, los libros de cuentos y los osos de peluche, y para cuando Will se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, lo único que puede pensar es que tal vez la está mimando demasiado.

**XXII**

Mischa comienza a llamar _papá _a Hannibal cuando este repite muchas veces "_mira lo que te ha comprado papá"_.

La primera vez que Hannibal se llama a si mismo _papá_ Will está troceando zanahorias en la cocina. Le da un vuelvo al corazón cuando lo escucha, y cuando levanta la mirada observa a Hannibal dándole un beso en la frente a la niña.

**XXIII**

Mischa aprende a hablar y cuando lo hace no puede parar. Mezcla palabras en inglés y francés en cada frase, y Will intuye que es porque Hannibal y él hablan en inglés cuando están solos. "_Solo un idioma a la vez, Mischa_", le dice Hannibal, pero minutos más tarde la verborrea en ambos idiomas vuelve.

**XXIV**

Will a veces escucha a Hannibal desde la habitación contigua.

_Había una vez un oso que encontró a otro oso en mitad del bosque_, comenzaría Hannibal_. Este oso estaba solo, intentaba pasar desapercibido y por eso se disfrazaba de cazador. Aun así, el primer oso quiso acercarse a él y ser su amigo aunque supiera que podría terminar atrapado por los verdaderos cazadores. _

_¿Y qué pasó con el oso que se disfrazaba de cazador, papá?_, preguntaría Mischa bajo las sábanas.

_El oso disfrazado de cazador cayó en la cuenta de lo que era realmente después de muchas aventuras. _

_¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?_

_Para siempre. _

**XXV**

Han pasado dos años en París cuando vuelven a hacer las maletas. Mischa aguanta la correa de Winston y Hannibal y Will arrastran las maletas por el suelo liso del aeropuerto.

Llegan a su destino pocas horas después y el olor a campo y uvas inunda las fosas nasales de Will. No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, los pájaros pían y el sonido del vaivén del agua resuena por toda la región. La Toscana es preciosa, Hannibal ha comprado una casita que llamó la atención de Will, tiene girasoles en el balcón y todas las habitaciones huelen a una mezcla del olor de las flores y el vino.

**XXVI**

Hannibal nunca le ha dicho a Will que le quiere, pero tampoco hace falta. _Son los pequeños gestos_, piensa Will. La forma en la que le besa cuando Mischa no está mirando, o que le deje hacer el primer movimiento a la hora de matar; la forma en la que le mira (con ojos lleno de orgullo y muchas otras cosas que hacen que brillen aún más), o las sonrisas que le dedica cuando cenan todos en silencio. Son sus conversaciones acerca de todo y nada, es la forma en la que accede a pasear a Winston cuando Will está demasiado cansado por las mañanas, o el hecho de pasar su brazo por el costado de Will para atraerlo hacia sí mismo por las noches.

**XXVII**

Cuando Mischa cumple los cinco años Hannibal insiste en que es hora de que vaya al colegio. Al principio Will se niega, tiene miedo de que no haga amigos o de que diga algo que los ponga en peligro a todos. Hannibal le tranquiliza con sus palabras inteligentes, le recuerda que Mischa no sabe la verdad acerca de la carne envasada que esconden en el congelador, ni de las manchas de color rojo que a veces no consiguen hacer desaparecer de las camisas.

Al final, Mischa va al colegio como cualquier otro niño de su edad, pero aun así Will se encarga de inspeccionar hasta la más mínima palabra que la niña escribe en sus libretas.

**XXVIII**

_Tengo dos papás y los dos son muy buenos y me quieren mucho. Papá dice que estoy con ellos porque nadie gana a papi en cabezonería. No sé lo que significa pero lo dice siempre. _

_Papá quiere mucho a papi y papi a papá. Papá trabaja ayudando a personas, es un psicatra o algo así. Papi no trabaja porque dice que le gusta pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y con Winston. Winston es mi perro, papi se lo encontró solo en la carretera antes de que yo naciera y desde entonces está con nosotros. Papi dice que allá donde vayamos, Winston siempre nos encontrará. _

_Papá dice que un día me enseñará a cazar, pero que para eso tengo que ser mayor. A veces cuando papi lo escucha se enfada pero después papá le abraza y se le pasa. Papá se enfada a veces también, no dice que lo esté pero pone una cara seria y hasta que papi no se acerca y le sonríe no deja de estarlo. _

Will lee con detenimiento las palabras de su hija y sonríe al observar la letra deforme y las palabras infantiles. Piensa en enseñárselo a Hannibal, pero está más que seguro de que él ya lo ha leído cuando lo ve apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta sonriéndole.

**XXIX**

Irrumpen en su casa una noche como cualquier otra. Hannibal escucha el tintineo de las pistolas incluso antes de que lo haga Winston. Zarandea el hombro de Will hasta que este emite un gruñido que le indica que está despierto.

—Están intentando entrar en la casa.

—¿Qué? —Will abre los ojos tanto como puede, se frota la cara con nerviosismo— ¿Son policías?

—Posiblemente —Hannibal abre el cajón de su mesilla y agarra el cuchillo que siempre esconde por precaución—. Coge a Mischa, voy a entretenerlos.

—No pienso irme sin ti —replica Will, cargando la pistola de debajo de su almohada.

—Sí, lo harás, porque confío y sé que protegerás a Mischa.

Will esperó años para escuchar esas palabras, _confío en ti_, y sin embargo cuando por fin las oye no sabe cómo reaccionar, posiblemente por la situación, posiblemente porque no se las esperaba.

—¡Corre! —Ordena Hannibal en un susurro.

Derriban la puerta de la casa en el momento en el que Will llega al cuarto de Mischa. Winston comienza a ladrar, Will coge a la niña en brazos y echa a correr por la puerta trasera sin mirar atrás.

**XXX**

Se esconden en una casita abandonada a unos quince minutos andando. Hannibal y él siempre habían tenido un plan de fuga por si ocurría una situación como la que acababa de ocurrir. Hannibal sabría dónde encontrarlos.

Mischa tironea de la tela de su pantalón con el fin de llamar su atención y pregunta:

—¿Dónde está papá?

Will no sabe muy bien qué contestar, no sabe dónde está Hannibal y prefiere no hablar de ello con Mischa, así que se le ocurre otra forma de abordar el tema.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento que te contaba papá de los osos y los cazadores?

Mischa asiente con la cabeza y aguarda hasta que Will comienza a hablar una vez más.

—Esta noche han tratado de entrar en casa unos hombres malos.

—¿Cazadores?

—Exactamente.

—¿Entonces papá es un oso?

—Sí, papá es el oso que quiso hacerse amigo del oso disfrazado de cazador y por eso los cazadores están muy enfadados con él —continúa, peinando los mechones castaños de Mischa mientras habla— ¿Te contó alguna vez como termina la historia?

—Papá dijo que los dos osos vivieron felices para siempre.

—Hay más aparte de eso. Tal y como quería el primer oso, ambos se hicieron amigos. Fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo —Will alarga la _u _de _mucho _más de lo normal y Mischa sonríe—. Los años pasaron y los dos osos cada vez se querían más y más. Un día, los dos osos encontraron un osito en el bosque y el oso que antes se disfrazaba de cazador le pidió por favor quedárselo. El primer oso era muy, muy bueno, así que le dijo que sí. Los dos osos cuidaron del osito y vivieron felices para siempre.

—¿Yo soy el osito?

—Sí —Will sonríe y comienza a trenzar el pelo de su hija—, por eso papá va a protegernos de los cazadores. Cuando estemos seguros otra vez, el vendrá a por nosotros.

Mischa asiente y susurra un _vale_ muy bajito.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando Mischa está dormida y Will mira por la ventana, Hannibal vuelve. Will puede ver a través de la luz de la luna las manchas casi inapreciables de sangre en su abrigo negro. Tiene el pelo alborotado y facciones cansadas. Will abre la puerta y susurra un _hola_ al mismo tiempo que le abraza fuertemente.

**XXXI**

Hannibal se disculpa por no haber podido salvar a Winston. Will susurra un "_no te preocupes"_ apenado. Sabe que muy posiblemente la policía lo habrá atrapado y llevado a la protectora de animales. No pueden arriesgarse a volver a por él, así que espera que sea feliz con la familia que lo adopte.

Hannibal se hace con los documentos necesarios para viajar y cuando le pregunta a Will dónde quiere ir este responde que le gustaría volver a Viena. Esta vez no tienen maletas con las que viajar, ni ropa, ni posesiones personales. No pueden volver a la casa, así que tendrán que conformarse con lo que llevan puesto.

Hannibal consigue un coche, tiene los cristales tintados y la suficiente gasolina como para no tener que parar de camino al aeropuerto. Están a punto de subir al coche cuando Mischa se vuelve y grita un "_¡papi, papi, es Winston!". _Will se vuelve y sonríe al ver como el perro corre hacia ellos.

—Te dije que Winston siempre nos encuentra —Le acaricia el lomo con felicidad y abre la puerta trasera del coche para que suba.

* * *

_**Este fic iba a tener solo dos capítulos, pero he decidido que al final serán tres porque hubiera quedado muy largo. Espero que os esté gustando :)**_


	3. Pareja

**Dieciséis años**

**Fandom: **Hannibal

**Resumen: **Will no para de susurrar _por favor, por favor_. Hannibal vuelve la mirada al bebé una vez más, que le sonríe desde la cuna y sabe que va a arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer más tarde o más temprano.

**Número de capítulos: 3**

**Notas: **no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni las novelas, ni nada de nada, solo escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y por el mero hecho de hacer disfrutar a los demás.

* * *

_**Pareja: **__igual o semejante._

* * *

**XXXI**

Will piensa que ha sido imprudente por su parte, pero Hannibal no se arrepiente de no haber vendido su antigua casa en Viena. Mischa recorre los largos pasillos y Winston olfatea el salón con curiosidad. Han escapado airosos una vez más. Tendrán que comprar ropa nueva, cubiertos, vajillas, libros y muchas otras cosas que quedaron en Italia y que no podrán recuperar. Aun así es bueno que no hayan perdido nada irreemplazable.

A veces Will intenta pensar en otra cosa cuando una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le susurra que _todo esto está muy mal. _

**XXXII**

Will es humano, eso es algo que Hannibal siempre ha tenido muy claro. Acepta que a veces puede tener días buenos y otras veces, días muy malos.

En los días buenos, Will se levanta temprano, despierta entre besos a Mischa y la ayuda a vestirse mientras que Hannibal prepara el desayuno. Le enseña nuevas palabras en alemán mientras comen y sonríe cuando Hannibal le lanza una mirada mortífera al verlo pasar por debajo de la mesa a Winston una de las salchichas que tanto tiempo había estado cocinando.

Hannibal no puede negarlo, los días buenos (que abundan en su mayoría) son _muy _buenos. Son todo lo que siempre ha querido. Son compañía y comprensión, son _familia_. Pero después están los días malos. Días en los que Will ve el cadáver de Abigail en el suelo de la cocina. Días en los que la cicatriz de su vientre duele tanto como el primer mes, días en los que siente un nudo en la garganta al abrir la nevera y encontrarla llena de carne envasada. Días en los que ni siquiera puede mirar a Hannibal porque _"me has destrozado la vida". _Días en los que Will duerme en el sofá porque no puede soportar la cercanía de Hannibal ni escuchar su respiración durante toda la noche.

Los días malos son horribles para ambos pero al final siempre amanece, Will siempre subirá los escalones con sigilo para no despertar a Mischa y Hannibal siempre esperará hasta que su cabeza toque la almohada para acercarse a él y darle un beso que sabe a _te he echado de menos. _

**XXXIII**

Pasan los años y para cuando se da cuenta, Will observa frente al espejo como su pelo se ha llenado de canas. Hannibal tiene nuevas arrugas que Will se esfuerza por memorizar cada mañana con los dedos de las manos. Pese a todo, su porte elegante y su acento no han cambiado en absoluto.

**XXXIV**

El cuerpo policial encuentra dos cadáveres perfectamente expuestos la noche que Winston muere. Will no llora, tan solo desgarra la carne, la destroza y crea su propia obra de arte en completo silencio. Hannibal no dice ni una palabra, no interfiere esa noche y Will lo agradece.

**XXXV**

A Simon Walker le da miedo lo increíblemente fascinante que le resultan cada uno de los asesinatos del _Destripador de Chesapeake_. Es como si en cada milímetro del cadáver dejara una pista oculta, una historia para él y para todos aquellos que inspeccionaran el cuerpo.

Jack Crawford lleva persiguiendo a ese hombre desde que Simon era un niño y tal vez por eso es tan fascinante, porque nunca esperan poder encontrarlo pero aun así prosiguen en su afán por encerrarlo de una vez por todas.

—Debe de ser un hombre muy refinado —dice el chico, inclinando la cabeza sobre una de las fotografías de cuerpos encontrados a lo largo de toda Europa.

—Lo es —responde Jack.

—¿Le conoció?

—Demasiado bien.

Pasa sus ojos a otra fotografía y frunce el ceño, porque _esta _no es igual a las demás. Ese cadáver es diferente, transmite tristeza y angustia, no orgullo y superioridad.

—Este es diferente —susurra, cogiendo la foto entre las manos—. A esta persona no la asesino el Destripador.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Jack, apoyando los codos en la madera barnizada de su escritorio.

—Este asesinato lo realizó otra persona —le responde—. Sin duda el Destripador estaba presente, pero no lo hizo él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Hannibal Lecter tiene un compañero?

—Podría ser. Necesito ver los archivos de los últimos años para confirmarlo.

Jack siente un escalofrío al ver la mirada decidida de Simon. Le recuerda tantísimo a Will que le da miedo, siente como si la situación se repitiera una y otra vez y no está preparado para perder a otro estudiante de la misma forma, así que asiente con la cabeza y le lanza una mirada tenaz que pretende transmitir un _no te involucres demasiado. _

**XXXVI**

Después de tantos años juntos, Will sigue descubriendo pequeñas cosas de Hannibal. Descubre que su color favorito es el rojo (ni siquiera se sorprende al escucharlo), que nació en Lituania y que le encantan los bailes de salón. En un par de ocasiones Hannibal intenta enseñarle a bailar, pero Will es tan patoso y torpe que siempre termina pisándolo. Mischa sin embargo parece llevarlo en la sangre; mueve los pies casi con tanta elegancia como Hannibal y cuando este le dice _cabeza recta_, la niña no vuelve a mirar al suelo.

El cumpleaños de Mischa es el nueve de marzo, (el día que la vieron por primera vez en su cuna llorando y decidieron darle un lugar en sus vidas) y Hannibal sonríe orgulloso cuando pide como regalo de noveno cumpleaños ir a clases de ballet.

Con doce años acude a su primer recital y con trece comienza a entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto a sus padres. _Debe estar preparada_, dice Hannibal, pero Will tan solo puede pensar que aún es demasiado pequeña para esas cosas.

**XXXVII**

A veces siente que Hannibal le oculta información pero por más que se esfuerza no puede ver a través de su semblante frío cuando le pregunta. Para Hannibal, responderle nunca fue una opción y Will lo sabe.

Mischa ha heredado la expresión estoica de su padre, con catorce años su sonrisa es una perfecta imitación a la de Hannibal y a Will le da miedo lo increíblemente bien que la niña ha aprendido a ocultar ciertas cosas que no quiere que sepa. Siente como si supiera más de lo que debe saber y eso le pone nervioso.

—Es como vivir en un nido de víboras —dice Will una noche.

Mischa aparta los ojos de la televisión y Hannibal sonríe un poco.

—¿Eso te convierte en un ratón? —pregunta Hannibal, cerrando el libro de cocina que se encontraba leyendo y sosteniéndolo en su regazo.

—Más bien una mangosta.

—Las mangostas son bonitas —responde Mischa.

—Y cazan serpientes —Will se acomoda las gafas y alcanza el mando de la televisión en un movimiento rápido.

—¿Vuelves a cazar? Pensé que el oso se había deshecho ya del disfraz de cazador —Esta vez Hannibal le dedica su completa atención, curioso sobre el repentino tema de conversación. Huele la frustración de Will, su nerviosismo y algo más que no puede terminar de identificar.

—Y yo pensé que había dejado claro hace más de diez años que no me gustan las mentiras.

Pronuncia cada palabra con lentitud y Hannibal las siente como una puñalada. Provocan recuerdos que se esconden en lo más profundo de su mente y que no desea rememorar. Esa noche Will busca hacer daño y Hannibal siente la necesidad de atacar de igual forma.

—¿Lo dejaste claro antes o después de que intentaras robarme mi libertad con el fin de ingresarme en un psiquiátrico?

—Creo que fue antes de que me atravesaras el estómago con una navaja.

Un silencio incómodo se adueña de la habitación. Mischa frunce el ceño y Hannibal pone su libro en la mesita junto al sofá.

—Creo que debería irme a dormir —dice Mischa. No le gustaba cuando sus padres discutían de esa forma. Podía contar las veces que se producían ese tipo de discusiones con los dedos de una mano, pero aun así, definitivamente prefería escuchar los gritos de Will a sus palabras hirientes (los gritos hacían menos daño) — _Abend noch. _

Mischa sube las escaleras a toda prisa y Will no aparta en ningún momento la mirada de Hannibal.

—Me mientes constantemente —continúa cuando está seguro de que se encuentran solos por fin—, tú y ella, los dos. Me ocultáis cosas y no sé por qué. Mischa se parece tanto a ti que me da miedo que un día decida que no soy digno de su confianza y se marche como tú hiciste esa noche.

—Te sientes inseguro. Tienes miedo de que la felicidad se acabe, que todo sea un sueño del que debas despertar.

Will ríe y se frota la boca con la mano en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Hacía años que Hannibal no presenciaba ese gesto tan característico en él, desde que abandonaron sus sillones en la consulta.

—Algo así, doctor Lecter.

Hannibal sonríe de forma casi inapreciable y siente que los años no han pasado. Nada ha cambiado, siguen siendo Will y Hannibal, siguen teniendo conversaciones (aunque ya no haya un despacho de por medio). Will sigue siendo inseguro y Hannibal aún es un pilar para él.

—Mischa te quiere —aguarda durante unos segundos y suspira de forma reconfortante—. También yo.

—Nunca lo habías dicho.

—No pensé que hiciera falta.

Will sonríe (esta vez de verdad) y siente como un peso se escapa de su pecho. La situación se calma, la respiración de ambos se apacigua. Ya no hay tensión, tan solo tranquilidad.

Todo es tan parecido a cuando era más jóvenes que la sensación los abruma. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hay fuertes que les impida verse como realmente son.

**XXXVII**

"_Necesitáis estar solos, salir por ahí a divertiros"_, había dicho Mischa en uno de sus ataques de sensatez. "_Tengo la sensación de que si seguís encerrados bajo este techo durante dos minutos más alguno de los dos acuchillará al otro, literalmente. Soy mayor para quedarme sola una noche"._

Eso había dicho, pero Will no pensaba lo mismo.

—Estará bien —dijo Hannibal.

—No estoy tan seguro… ¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio?

—Mischa es lo suficientemente inteligente como para marcar el número de los bomberos —respondió Hannibal con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si entra algún ladrón en casa?

—Entonces tendremos la cena lista cuando lleguemos.

—Muy gracioso —replicó Will sin poder evitar sonreír.

Will se frota las manos a través de los guantes. Cualquiera diría que después de tantos años debería haberse acostumbrado al frío de Austria, pero este le pilla por sorpresa cada invierno.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunta Hannibal.

—¿Hoy decido yo? —Will sonríe y observa como Hannibal asiente. Levanta la cabeza y observa el cielo nublado mientras piensa —Veamos… No quiero ir a la ópera, ni al teatro.

Hannibal frunce un poco el ceño defraudado y Will sonríe aún más que antes.

—¡Llevas más de diez años llevándome cada fin de semana a la opera! Me sé las obras de memoria. Ya ni siquiera me emociona _La Traviata. _

—Está bien. Tú decides esta noche, no voy a retractarme.

—¿Me permitirás mostrarte cómo es una noche al estilo americano?

—No creo que tenga más opción.

Van a un cine que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, ven una de esas películas horriblemente previsibles que a veces produce el cine americano y Will ríe cuando Hannibal le susurra en el oído: _la forma de pensar del protagonista es fascinante. Incluso me cuesta seguirla. _

Salen dos horas más tarde de la sala de cine sintiendo que han perdido un tiempo increíblemente valioso de sus vidas, pero Will no deja de sonreír ni un solo minuto.

—¿De qué otra forma me torturaras esta noche, Will? —le pregunta Hannibal, con la palma de la mano en su abrigo, instándole a avanzar a través de la calle.

Emite de forma cómica un sonido pensativo y una idea demasiado cruel (incluso para él) se le cruza por la mente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me da miedo decir que sí —responde Hannibal con parsimonia.

Observa el horror en la cara de Hannibal cuando este se cerciora del cartel brillante de bienvenida de McDonald's a pocos metros de ellos.

—Sabes que esto es cruel, Will.

—Sí, pero estoy disfrutando demasiado como para parar ahora —le responde, colocándose en la cola de la caja— ¿Qué menú quieres? ¿Pollo, ternera…?

—La cajera parece apetecible.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que no podemos pedirla para llevar.

Al final Will termina pidiendo dos menús Big Mac, se sientan en un banco frente al restaurante de comida rápida y observan a la gente pasar frente a ellos. Will sonríe con añoranza al tomar un bocado de su hamburguesa. Hacía muchos años que no comía algo que no hubiera cocinado Hannibal (mucho menos comida rápida) y los cambios de vez en cuando eran buenos.

—Esto está… —Will gira la cabeza y observa a Hannibal masticar con una mueca.

—… asqueroso —dice Hannibal, finalizando la frase de Will antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad.

Will ríe en voz alta y siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo que todo el sufrimiento y las mentiras valen la pena si es para vivir noches como esa.

**XXXVIII**

Simon ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño al observar detenidamente una nueva fotografía. El cuerpo fue encontrado en Viena hace pocos días y encaja perfectamente con el perfil del Destripador de Chesapeake. Fue expuesto, quería que fuera encontrado, era minucioso y elaborado, encajaría perfectamente con sus crímenes anteriores si no fuera porque había algo más.

—Hay algo extraño en este.

—¿Fue hecho por su compañero? —pregunta Jack, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—No… Tal vez. Tuvo ayuda —Simon cierra los ojos y se imagina la escena del crimen. Algo no encajaba. Algo era diferente. No como Hannibal Lecter, ni como su compañero… Era como si… —Hay una tercera persona.

Abre los ojos y encuentra a Jack una vez más, esperando a que continúe.

—Una chica joven, unos quince años. Dieciséis tal vez. Fue ayudada por ambos, no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para levantar un cuerpo. Es meticulosa y elegante.

—Una nueva Abigail Hobbs…

**XXXIX**

Los acorralan a la salida de la Ópera de Viena. Will puede sentir la respiración entrecortada de Hannibal y los ojos de Mischa fijos en los chalecos antibalas que se esconden tras las chaquetas elegantes de los esmóquines.

—Papá… —susurra Mischa en tono de advertencia.

—Ya sabes lo que hacer —responde Hannibal.

Will siente la mano de Hannibal en su codo y recuerda las palabras que le repetía a Mischa en cada uno de sus entrenamientos: _juntos somos más fuertes, pero separados somos más rápidos. _No podían ganar contra una docena de policías y sus armas, así que esta vez deberían de ser rápidos.

**XL**

Mischa corre tanto como sus zapatos de tacón y su vestido de gala se lo permiten, se descalza al salir del edificio y corre aún más, sin mirar atrás. Hannibal le ha explicado durante muchos años qué debe hacer si llegara a producirse una situación como esa, así que corre cuatro o cinco calles y cuando se cerciora de que ha perdido a los agentes de policía, se mezcla entre las personas. Recorre tres calles más de forma apresurada pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para levantar sospechas.

Se sube a uno de los muchos taxis que aguardan junto a la acera y le pide al conductor que la lleve a casa. Al llegar inspecciona el perímetro en busca de más agentes, se asegura de que la cerradura no ha sido forzada y sube las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abre el tercer cajón dentro del armario y coge la bolsa que tiene preparada para emergencias. En ella hay ropa, objetos de valor, el pasaporte y una cartera con mil euros. Se cambia de ropa de forma apresurada y corre a la habitación de Hannibal y Will para inspeccionar sus cajones. Sus bolsas de emergencia aún siguen ahí, así que las coge junto a la suya propia y abandona la casa.

La pantalla del móvil brilla al recibir el mensaje de Mischa y Will puede leer un "_de camino"_.

—Va al punto de encuentro, ya ha pasado por casa —dice Will.

Hannibal sonríe a su lado. Tiene el pelo alborotado y un poco de sangre en el labio.

—Chica lista —susurra.

Will mira los árboles pasar rápidamente a través de la ventanilla y no puede evitar pensar que Viena fue bonito mientras duró.

**XLI**

Aterrizan en suelo estadounidense a las dos de la mañana. Will piensa que es una locura volver al lugar donde todo comenzó, pero al mismo tiempo también cree que es bastante inteligente ya que es el último sitio en el que el FBI pensaría que están.

—Al menos no tendré que aprender otro idioma —dice Mischa al entrar en el taxi que los llevaría a su nueva casa.

Hannibal sonríe con añoranza al ver los paisajes de Virginia, sabe que no durarán mucho en ese lugar y que pronto deberán huir a otro país una vez más, pero la familiaridad de los prados y los árboles es reconfortante.

**XLII**

Simon está presente cuando los acorralan en Wolftrap. Es él quien se encarga de avisar al FBI, sabe que Hannibal Lecter es un hombre que vuelve a los lugares que le marcaron, así que no es difícil imaginar cuál será el siguiente punto del mapa.

Mischa nota a los policías, se prepara para correr y tantea el cuchillo que lleva escondido en la bota.

—No os mováis —Simon se adelanta hacia ellos, los apunta con su nueve milímetros e intenta memorizar las facciones de cada uno. Hay dos hombres y una chica, tal y como esperaba. Ha visto muchas fotos de Hannibal Lecter así que no le es difícil distinguirlo entre los otros dos. Está más mayor, tiene más arrugas y el pelo más canoso, pero es él. Después posa sus ojos en Will y más tarde en Mischa.

Will frunce el ceño al notar cómo su hija observa a aquel joven policía. Repite en su cabeza una y mil veces _no, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando_, porque Mischa tiene la misma mirada que Hannibal le dedico hace más de dieciséis años, cuando le vio por primera vez, y Will sabe lo que eso implica.

Tras eso todo sucede demasiado rápido, y a Will esa situación le recuerda a aquella vez que Hannibal volvió a su despacho después de un año de terapias.

Hannibal apuñala a uno de los agentes del FBI y Mischa agarra con rapidez el cuchillo que escondía. Les superan en número y esta vez no cuentan con la ventaja de estar en un sitio público. Hannibal sabe que es demasiado tarde, que solo podrá salvar a uno, así que le dedica una mirada triste a su hija y agarra a Will del brazo.

**XLIII**

Mischa llega horas más tarde a la sala dónde un sinfín de psicólogos y jefes de policía van a interrogarla. El primero en entrar es Jack Crawford; Mischa le reconoce al instante, Hannibal le ha hablado mucho de él (al contrario de Will, que prefiere ignorar todo lo posible su estancia en el FBI).

—Jack Crawford, del FBI —dice al entrar en la sala. Toma asiento y espera durante unos segundos a que la chica se decida a hablar. Al notar que esta no tiene intención de hacerlo, prosigue—. Puede que el Destripador de Chesapeake, también conocido como Hannibal Lecter, te haya hablado de mí.

—Lo ha hecho.

Jack sonríe de forma socarrona y Mischa podría jurar (incluso solo habiéndolo visto una vez) que es un gesto bastante común en él.

—Iré directo al grano —continúa—. Puede que no seas una mala chica, puede que el Destripador te haya metido en la cabeza sus absurdas ideas. Puede que incluso tengas una familia. ¿Tus padres te llevaron a su consulta y él te convenció de asesinar, tal vez?

—No podría estar más errado —esta vez era el turno de Mischa para sonreír.

—Hannibal Lecter ha dañado a todo aquel al que se ha acercado. Ha herido, ha matado y ha destrozado vidas. Hubo muchas personas antes que tú, Abigail Hobbs, Bedelia Du Maurier, Will Graham… Todos muertos.

Mischa lanza una carcajada y siente como Jack intenta contener su ira.

—Will Graham no está muerto —dice Mischa con una sonrisa—. Will Graham es mi padre.

Jack siente como su mundo se viene abajo.

**XLIV**

Will siente como le arde la garganta, siente como su cuerpo y su mente le gritan que mate a Hannibal Lecter. Siente furia, siente pena, siente odio, rencor y traición. Siente que le quiere tanto como le odia.

—Somos sus padres, ¡eres su padre! ¡Y la has abandonado! —Will grita y grita y Hannibal tan solo escucha en silencio— ¡Podrías haberla sacado de allí, dejarme a mí en su lugar! ¡Ella confiaba en ti! ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

Hannibal podría decirle que dejarlo allí nunca fue una opción; que si debía elegir, siempre elegiría a Will. Podría decirle que Mischa lo comprendía, que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar por sí misma. Podría decirle que sentía como un puñal le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que recordaba que la había abandonado a su suerte. Pero al final, Hannibal no dice nada.

**XLV**

—Piensas de la misma forma que lo hace mi padre. Das saltos inexplicables y te adentras en la mente de las personas —dice Mischa.

Se frota las muñecas con lentitud al notar el roce brusco de las esposas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—No voy a decirte mi nombre —Simon mantiene el contacto ocular y sonríe de forma tranquila.

—¿Por qué no? Jack me ha dicho el suyo.

—Yo no soy Jack.

Mischa sonríe y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No, no lo eres.

**XLVI**

Pasa horas a solas antes de que Alana Bloom entre con paso estoico en la sala. Al igual que ocurrió con Jack, Mischa la reconoce en cuestión de segundos. Tiene ojeras y los ojos rojos, Mischa supone que Jack le habrá contado que Will está vivo y por un momento la compadece. Solo por un momento.

—Alana Bloom —dice Mischa—. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una psiquiatra excepcional, su mejor alumna.

Alana observa la postura de la niña, sus expresiones y sus sonrisas. Es una perfecta copia de Hannibal, pura elegancia, cabeza bien alta y ojos expectantes. Y aun así hay algo de Will en ella también, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar…

Alana siente que no puede soportarlo. Es como si con cada palabra que emitiera se burlara en secreto de ella, tal y como hacía Hannibal hace años.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —pregunta Mischa con una sonrisa depredadora al cristal tintado tras el que se encuentran Jack y Simon cuando Alana abandona la habitación a toda prisa.

**XLVII**

—¿Matt? ¿Peter tal vez?

Simon no puede evitar sonreír ante los intentos frustrados de la chica por saber su nombre.

—¿Sam?

—Es Simon —responde finalmente.

—Yo soy Mischa.

—¿Por qué te presentas? —Pregunta Simon confuso— Ya sé tu nombre. Todos lo sabemos, debido a las circunstancias.

—Hubiera sido grosero no hacerlo, ¿no crees? —Le responde— Mi padre me enseñó que una persona grosera no tiene derecho a vivir, por lo que debo cuidar mis modales.

—Hannibal Lecter debe ser un padre horrible.

—Al contrario, es el mejor padre que podría haber tenido.

—Y sin embargo te abandonó y decidió llevar a Will Graham en tu lugar.

Mischa se echa hacia atrás en un movimiento involuntario, sin apartar la mirada del agente. Frunce el ceño y evita pensar en ese tema.

—¿Estás tratando de psicoanalizarme, Simon? No te gustaré si lo haces.

—Incluso sin haberlo hecho aún, no me gustas.

—Mentiroso. Sientes curiosidad por mí, por mi familia y por la forma en la que pienso. Tienes miedo de adentrarte en mi subconsciente y descubrir que eres como nosotros. Tienes miedo de acabar como mi padre, Will.

Simon expulsa el aire que sus pulmones estaban conteniendo y se levanta de la silla.

—Espero que pase buena noche, señorita Lecter.

No lo hace. Pasa las horas sola y encadenada contra la mesa. Es la noche más larga de su vida.

**XLVIII**

—Iremos a por ella en dos horas —dice Hannibal en voz baja.

Están en la cabaña que habían habitado muchos años atrás, cuando Hannibal cosía la herida de bala de Will y este intentaba destruir los muros que ambos habían construido en torno a su relación.

Will asiente con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo y toma asiento en el sillón viejo y raído que se encuentra en una de las esquinas. Evita mirar a Hannibal porque cada vez que lo hace es como si recordara todos esos momentos en los que había tenido a Mischa en brazos, arrullándola, bailando con ella y sonriéndole, y realmente no puede entender como esa misma persona que le había dado tanto cariño y amor ha sido capaz de abandonarla a su suerte.

**XLIX**

Will sabe que Jack debe estar esperándolos con un sinfín de hombres armados, pero le da igual. Lo único en lo que piensa es en sacar a su hija de ese sitio y no perderla de vista nunca más en lo que le queda de vida.

Hannibal desprecia las pistolas, prefiere los cuchillos, la forma en la que cortan la carne a su voluntad; pero tal y como está la situación es la única arma que va a darles la oportunidad de salir del lugar de una sola pieza.

—¿Listo?

Will asiente e inspira profundamente.

**L**

Mischa escucha los gritos y el sonido de los disparos mucho antes de que uno de los agentes del FBI fuera a por ella. _Ni se te ocurra hacer ningún movimiento brusco_, le dice. Se da cuenta de que planean trasladarla a otro lugar cuando el hombre desengancha la cadena de las esposas de la mesa de metal y le apunta con su arma.

—¿Por qué me trasladáis? —le pregunta. En ningún momento piensa que sería posible recibir una respuesta, pero sus padres siempre le han enseñado a distraer a la presa antes de cazarla— Mis padres están aquí, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! —El agente baja su pistola durante una milésima de segundo y Mischa sabe que esa es su oportunidad. Mueve una de sus piernas con rapidez provocando que el agente pierda el equilibrio y estampa su cabeza contra la superficie de metal. Cachea los pantalones del agente hasta encontrar las llaves y se libra de las esposas todo lo rápido que puede. Recoge la pistola con la que antes había sido apuntada y abandona la sala con pasos rápidos.

Los gritos y el sonido de las armas son incluso más fuertes desde el pasillo. Un segundo, dos, y todo ha acabado.

Un completo silencio inunda el edificio.

**LI**

—¿Will?

Jack le mira de la misma forma en la que miraría a un fantasma. No está preparado para volver a verle, mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

—Hola, Jack —Will dice su nombre con un matiz de cariño en él. No quiere hacer esto a las malas. Siempre había considerado a Jack su amigo, incluso cuando dejó de creer en su inocencia durante su estancia en el Psiquiátrico de Baltimore—. Solo quiero llevarme a mi hija.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunta— Hannibal, ¿dónde está?

—Distrayendo a tus agentes.

—Todos estos años pensando que estabas muerto… Debí haber escuchado a Alana cuando me dijo que ya no eras el mismo hombre que habías sido. Que Hannibal te había cambiado —Jack baja la mirada, se frota la frente en señal de frustración y cansancio.

—Solo quiero llevármela —repite—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Esto… —Jack abre los brazos, mirando de un lado para otro, dándole sentido a la frase— esto te va a explotar en la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar jugando a la familia feliz? El Destripador se cansará de ti un día, cuando ya no le seas útil. Sabes que siempre podrá reemplazarte. Al igual que ha hecho con Abigail Hobbs.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, lo siento —Will alza su pistola, en parte porque no quiere escuchar las palabras hirientes de Jack. Le dispara en un hombro, al igual que hizo él años atrás en la cocina de Garret Jacob Hobbs; cae de espaldas y le dedica una mirada decepcionada cuando pasa a su lado. No lucha contra él, hacía años que Jack había dejado de luchar.

**LII**

—¿Papá?

Todo está oscuro, lo único que Mischa ve es una silueta en la oscuridad, el sonido de los pasos junto a ella.

—Mischa —susurra Will, apartando la pistola de la niña y la abrazándola tan fuerte como puede.

—Sabía que vendríais a por mí.

Will sonríe contra su hombro y la besa en la cabeza, tal y como había hecho cuando era mucho más pequeña. _Lo siento mucho_, le susurra una y otra vez, pero a Mischa todo eso le da igual, lo único que importa es que están juntos otra vez.

**LIII**

Hay más de diez hombres sangrando en el suelo cuando Will y Mischa vuelven a la entrada. Hannibal tiene sangre por toda la camisa, la frente sudada y los hombros cansados. Debe aceptar que ya está demasiado mayor para estas cosas.

Es como si saliera el sol cuando ve a Mischa sana y salva. Los ojos de Hannibal se iluminan, sonríe más de lo que Will le ha visto nunca hacerlo y abre los brazos de par en par para abrazarla; Will no puede evitar perdonarle todo lo que ha hecho cuando nota la desesperación que emite todo su cuerpo. Sabe que la conciencia del hombre va a reprocharle haberla abandonado a su suerte durante toda la vida, haber estado a punto de dejar que la taza se rompa otra vez en mil pedazos. Nunca va a perdonárselo.

—No os mováis.

Will se vuelve muy lentamente y observa como el joven agente de policía que los arrestó los apunta una vez más con su pistola.

—Estás en clara desventaja, chico —le dice Will, todo comprensión y palabras suaves—. Somos tres contra uno, no hagas locuras. Vuelve por dónde has venido.

—Sé inteligente, no valiente —Hannibal susurra las mismas palabras que le dijo a Alana muchos años atrás, pero sabe que esta vez tampoco serán escuchadas.

Simon levanta aún más el arma. Su mirada va de Hannibal a Will, esperando que alguno de los dos haga algún tipo de movimiento.

—Simon, baja la pistola —le dice Mischa, dando un paso hacia él.

—No te muevas.

Esta vez Simon apunta directamente hacia ella y Will ve la oportunidad de atacar. Avanza rápidamente hacia él con intención de arrebatarle el arma, Simon dispara y la bala le roza el costado. No es nada que no pueda soportar después de haber sido disparado y apuñalado más veces de las que puede contar, así que le empuja y apunta directamente a su cabeza con su propia pistola.

—Te lo advertimos.

—Papá, no. ¡Por favor! —Mischa avanza hacia él y Hannibal la sostiene por los hombros — ¡Es como nosotros! ¡Es como tú! ¡Puede adentrarse en la mente de las personas!

Sus ojos conectan con los de Hannibal y pregunta de forma silenciosa: _¿qué hago? _

Debe matarlo, lo sabe. Sabe cómo su hija le había mirado el día anterior, tal y como Hannibal lo hizo hace mucho tiempo con él. Sabe que acarreará consecuencias, que la vida de ese chico será destrozada vilmente por la influencia de Mischa _(tan, tan parecida a Hannibal)._ Habrá obsesión, sangre y aún más muertes.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, créeme —Will sonríe de medio lado y susurra un _lo siento_ demasiado bajo como para que nadie lo escuche.

—¡Es un oso! ¡Es un oso disfrazado de cazador! ¡Es como tú!

Es como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Will se congelaran al escuchar esas palabras. Mischa sigue gritando y es todo tan parecido a la noche en la que Will le suplicó a Hannibal que la dejara a con vida, que no puede respirar correctamente.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —le dice Hannibal, adelantándose a sus acciones. Lo conoce demasiado bien como para no hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Will aprieta el gatillo y Simon grita de dolor al sentir como la bala le atraviesa el muslo.

—Vámonos.

Will agarra el brazo de Mischa con brusquedad y corren hacia la salida.

**LIV**

—Viste como le miraba, ¿verdad?

Hannibal asiente con la cabeza y bebe un poco más del vino de su copa.

—Un agente del FBI… Que poco práctico —dice, degustando los restos de vino que se asientan en su lengua.

—De tal palo…

Will deja la frase inconclusa porque piensa que es mejor así, Hannibal sonríe y se acomoda un poco más en el sillón.

**LV**

Simon se encuentra recuperándose en el hospital cuando recibe la carta. La bala entró de forma limpia, nada serio, lo justo para que no les persiguiera. Aún le duele, pero la cicatriz no será demasiado grande.

Una de las enfermeras llama a la puerta y le entrega el sobre. _Han dejado esto para ti_, le dice. Es pequeño, pero el papel es elegante y cuando lo abre lee en él:

_Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. _

Simon frunce el ceño y tira la carta a la papelera.

* * *

_**¡Fin! **_

_**Al final ha sido más largo de lo que esperaba. La gente que suele leerme sabe que no me gustan los OC (Original Character), ni para leerlos, ni para escribirlos, pero en este fic eran realmente necesarios para desarrollar la trama y la personalidad de Will y Hannibal, así que espero que no os hayan resultado demasiado pesados. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el final, agradecería mucho algún comentario si habéis llegado hasta aquí, es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo y me ilusiona mucho responderos a todos :) **_


End file.
